zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash vs Captain cold
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Although Kid Flash faced several villains, long before there were others, some with powers, some not, and some of those villains from decades ago were defeated by the first and only Flash, and one such case was Captain Cold, the thief also known as Finnick Snart, of course this occurred before he joined the Legends of Zootopia, he possesses an extremely lethal ice weapon, which reaches absolute zero, the coldest temperature. Although he has no powers and seems to be at a disadvantage, there is the fact that speed and temperature are opposite, for example, Flash could not run on the ground if it were covered with ice, not even the speedforce has that power, so Captain Cold is a villain that although it has no powers this is the height of this challenge. Story It was another day in Zootopia, and Flash was running around town, expecting some police chase, or even a little activity from the bad guys, but it was not long before that happened, for at that moment there was a robbery in a jewelry store in the city, with the sirens on, several police cars headed toward the place, and of course Flash as well, so it was not a 'small activity', because the thief Flash would face was more than a simple thug. On arrival at the scene, the cops and Flash encountered the thug, he was a small fox, and with his name already registered in the police files, he was quickly recognized, if he was Finnick Snart, but this time he did not was only a simple traquilizer, it was something different and at the same time dangerous, he had a weapon, which by the state of the jewelry, had the power to fire an ice discharge. When he looked closely, the whole store was covered with ice. '' Snart does not move! '' Says one of the officers "I'm sorry police officers for this, but there's only one thing I like as much as money: COLD," says Snart, who soon after fires his gun at the cops, but Flash, using his super speed, remove all of the place. '' Well well, if it is not the 'scarlet sprinter', I am moved to know that I have become such a challenge. Soon after that, Flash rushes to Snart to stop him, but Snart fires his weapon toward the ground, causing Flash to lose his balance at full speed, and because of that, the fall ends up being much worse. With Flash injured, the police try to shoot tranquilizers at Snart, but he fires his ice gun before that happens. After finishing off the cops and Flash, Snart flees in his escape car, and Flash soon thinks, '' What was that? '' Though he had already faced bigger villains, he did not expect a thug with an ice gun to be to impress him, obviously he was mistaken. That same day, Flash returned to his house, but still had not forgotten what happened, he decided to research better on the capabilities of the cold, he discovered about absolute zero, and by its characteristics, could only be that, the level of the weapon of Snart. After some time researching, he discovered the difference between speed and temperature, especially absolute zero, which was the case with the temperature of that weapon. Upon discovering this, he discovered how to defeat the cold captain, he should face him in a place with nearby walls, a place where he would have more than the ground to move at high speed, thus he could reach the captain cold without to be surprised by the ice loads, he just needed to know where the captain cold was, so that at that moment, Flash turned on the TV, search for clues or news about the Snart, after all, after what happened today surely there had to be a thing, and a live report on the subject, Snart sent a message to the public: '' Hello Zootopia citizens, I'm Finnick Snart, but you can call me 'Cold', I'll just give you a warning, Flash, if you're even the savior of this city, come and face me, I'll be in Sahara Square, invitation, let's see if you're that strong, " he says "Well, as you can see, it seems that former prisoner Finnick Snart, a tall man named 'captain cold', is challenging Flash for a fight, we'll be back soon." Then, Flash quickly picks up his uniform and heads to Sahara Square. When he arrives there, he notices that he is standing on that street, and he remembers his plan, but he only has an opportunity, since a shot of that weapon can be fatal "It seems that you accepted my Flash invitation, let's see if it was worth challenging you, I do not know if you remember but you failed earlier today," says Snart '' Will not that repeat Snart, or should I call Captain Cold? '' Says Flash with an intimidating look. "I've decided, but I do not think I'll have time for that, because today, I'II FREEZE YOU TO DEATH," he shouts, and at the same time, he fires his weapon toward Flash, but he swerves quickly, for a few minutes Flash tries to get to Snart, he the ice shots are as fast as him. "I promised myself that I would defeat Flash, and I keep my promises," he says, and soon after he shoots Flash. But this time, Flash uses all its speed in an incredible way, it electrifies its entire body, and runs through the walls of the property, not even Snart's ice gun was able to keep up with him, so on reaching the perfect direction , Flash jumps towards Snart, and hits him with a high-speed punch, causing him to drop the ice gun and fall to the ground, so taking advantage of the situation, Flash completely dismantles the weapon. You lost Snart, he says. '' You think Flash, there will always be a second time, you just won the Flash battle, but you did not win the war '' says Snart Fine by me, I'll be prepared, Capitain Cold, he says THE END Category:Super Hero Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Flash stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Crossover characters Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Disney crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:DC's crossovers